roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay Jones
| born=Lindsay Elise Tuggey Dallas, Texas | occupation=*Achievement Hunter *Editor *Voice actress | equipment= | roles= *Ruby Rose *Vanessa Kimball *Hilda *Space Kid *Razzle | nationality=American | notable= *Married to Michael Jones *Voice of Ruby Rose in RWBY *Voice of Kimball in Red vs. Blue *Voice of Space Kid in Camp Camp |media= }}Lindsay Elise Jones (née Tuggey) is a Rooster Teeth employee, and former manager of Achievement Hunter. She primarily edits Achievement Hunter videos, but also occasionally stars in them. She was also a member of the Internet Box Podcast, before its conclusion. Lindsay co-created and directed the series X-Ray and Vav, based on AH, alongside Jordan Cwierz, and has voice roles in various RT shows. Personal life On May 9, 2014, she married fellow Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth employee Michael Jones. She also used to be a varsity volleyball player back in her high school days. She also revealed on the Rooster Teeth Podcast that she once burned down a Frat House kitchen on her first visit there. On November 12, 2016 during the Extra Life livestream, Lindsay announced that she was pregnant with Michael's baby. On January 10, 2017, Michael revealed that he and Lindsay would be having a baby girl. BOY OR GIRL? BABY JONES SEX REVEAL!!! - LtMkilla 10/1/17 Their daughter, named Iris Elise Jones, was born May 24, 2017.Michael Jones' instagram On August 5, 2018 during RTX 2018, Lindsay announced that she was expecting a 2nd child due in February, 2019. On October 29, 2018, Lindsay and Michael revealed they would be having another baby girl.Jones Baby #2 : Sex Reveal Their second daughter, Luna Claire Jones, was born February 18, 2019. Role in Company She has appeared on the Rooster Teeth Podcast several times and hosts the RT Recap on occasion. She participated in the second Achievement HORSE tournament, but lost to Gus in the first round. Lindsay has also appeared in various Let's Plays. She created the idea, and built the maps, of Let's Play Minecraft episodes Creeper Soccer and Buckingham Palace. She also taken over Let's Builds along with fellow Achievement Hunter members Kdin Jenzen, Matt Bragg, and Jeremy Dooley. She has also appeared in some Let's Play Grand Theft Auto V episodes, as well as some Things To Do In... videos. In Versus Episode 49, Lindsay joined the rotation of contestants. In April 2016, Lindsay was promoted to the Managing/Supervising Producer, general manager and head of AH. She was Geoff's successor as the head of Achievement Hunter management, taking over Geoff's behind the scenes managerial and directorial superintendent duties of Achievement Hunter, with Geoff focusing more towards the Let's Play family multi-channel network. However, she stepped down in February 2017 due to pregnancy, handing over the "boss" duties of AH to Trevor, and has since then begun to appear more on-camera, on-screen and on-mic in AH shows, videos and content. She has appeared on On The Spot with Meg Turney and Michael Jones. Acting She co-starred in Ten Little Roosters and appears in the last scene of The Eleven Little Roosters. In the Rooster Teeth series RWBY, she voices Ruby Rose. She also voices Vanessa Kimball in Red vs Blue (where she was also Female Simmons in Season 14 and had minor roles in Season 16), Hilda in X-Ray and Vav, Space Kid in Camp Camp and Razzle in gen:LOCK. Trivia * She is openly bisexual, coming out in Always Open (#60) * She is very fond of cats. * She met her future husband, Michael Jones, in the halls of the Rooster Teeth office back when she was still an intern. She complimented his tattoos and he told her to go away. * She states that, in order to get into character before recording lines for RWBY, she often yells Yang Xiao Long's name multiple times. Understandably, she voices Yang's younger sister. * She is a huge fan of Jeff Goldblum. * She and Meg Turney are both fans of the documentary Blackfish. * She played varsity volleyball in high school. * In Minecraft episode 168 Lindsay stated Max Kruemcke is better at wearing high heels than she is. * If she could be a Pokémon, she would be Mew. * Her favorite restaurant is Taco Bell. * She has said that she wants two or three kids. ** After giving birth to two as of 2019, she's talking about having four, because of sound logic of having even numbered family so they can sit in pair at the rollercoaster. Michael is strongly opposed to that. * She once stated in a Let's Build that she was attracted to Severus Snape. * In January 2016, Lindsay became the behind-the-scenes head of Achievement Hunter. It was revealed on April 8 of the same year on the Achievement Hunter Podcast, Off Topic, by herself and Geoff Ramsey. * Lindsay and Michael shared their first kiss at a New Year's Eve party at Griffon Ramsey's art studio The Fort. * Lindsay was initially a redhead, though much lighter than Ruby's primarily black (with red tint). She has since spent some time as a blonde. * As of 2018, her desk (along with Trevor's and Alfredo's) are in the main room, behind Geoff, Jack and Ryan. * Lindsay's Minecraft skin is Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie. Fittingly, Michael uses Banjo in the same game. ** In her first appearance in Minecraft 'Creeper Soccer', she had the Peasant skin from Skin Pack 3. * Lindsay is known to really make mistakes in video games (including answering the wrong question in Rouletsplay Quiplash 2). This is especially clear in GTA V. ** Her style of driving eventually led to Achievement Hunter doing a playlist where she was to win every race - and she STILL managed to end up third in the second one when Michael and Ryan inadvertently overtook her at the line thanks to a clever move on her part. Michael would've been overall second and Ryan third had this not happened. To ice the cake, the other Achievement Hunters had each bet $1,000 on her, and her third-place finish cost them several thousand dollars (in-game); Lindsay herself, the only one who didn't bet, therefore didn't lose any money. *** One of the rules for that particular episode was that if she were to make contact with another player, that player was to go to last place. She started one race in reverse, and hit a stationary Gavin (who missed the original mayhem having been the only one to take the other route) in another. ** Despite all this, she is surprisingly good at Mario Kart. Gallery Lindsay Instagram.png Lindsay Ruby Funko.png | Lindsay with a Ruby Funko Pop Rooster_Teeth_Lindsay_Jones_TV_Insider_Portrait_SDCC_2019.jpg Lindsay.jpg Lindsay Jones.jpg Lindsay_Jones_RT_Store.jpg MichaelJones-LindsayTuggey-RTX2012.jpg |Michael and Lindsay at RTX 2012 lindsayjonesweddingdress.jpg |Lindsay in her wedding dress lindsayandray.jpg |Lindsay and Ray at her wedding wedding_1.png|Lindsay at her wedding wedding_2.png|Lindsay and Michael at their wedding wedding_3.png|Lindsay and Michael at their wedding kazooieskin.png|Lindsay's Minecraft skin Lindsay versus.png|Lindsay's VS title card lindsayjonesrubyrose.jpg |Lindsay dressed as her character Ruby Rose from RWBY lindsay-rtaa.png|Lindsay's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Young lindsay.jpg|Young Lindsay Lindsay Softball1.jpg|Lindsay playing Softball (Pitching) Lindsay Softball2.jpg|Lindsay playing Softball (Batting) References External links * Lindsay and Michael's Wedding Photos Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Female Staff Category:September Birthday Category:Production Team Category:Achievement Hunter Category:RWBY Cast Category:Voice Actor Category:Red vs. Blue Cast Category:X-Ray and Vav Crew Category:Achievement Hunter Crew Category:Gen:LOCK Cast Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Camp Camp Cast Category:LGBTQ+ staff